


Guardería

by JupiterSolaris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Español | Spanish, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterSolaris/pseuds/JupiterSolaris
Summary: Un Grumpig y un Ditto son dejados por su entrenadora en una cálida guardería. Ya todo sabemos que pasa después...





	Guardería

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer 'lemon', hubo algunos errores ortográficos al momento de pasarlo a computadora pero ya no puedo hacer mucho al respecto.  
> Espero les guste ;;

Mi entrenadora y yo hicimos una parada en la guardería, pensé que era para dejar al más débil del equipo, pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando reveló que era a mí a quien quería dejar. Incluso dentro de una pokeball puedo escuchar el exterior.

"Dejaré este. Por favor, ¡cuidenlo mucho!" Escuché su chillona y adorable voz hablando de mi. Me gusta que hable de mi.

"Ok, no se preocupe señorita." Respondió una voz muy madura. Hizo una pequeña pausa y comentó: "¿No quiere que nos encarguemos de otro pokemon? Podemos cuidar hasta dos."

"...Ya que lo menciona..."  
Incluso sin verla, sabía que ella estaba sonriendo. Pensé que iba a dejar a algún otro compañero del equipo, pero...  
"¿Le podría encargar a este Ditto?"

"Jeje, claro que sí señorita."

"Regresaré pronto, ¡muchas gracias!"

"Vuelva cuando quiera señorita."

Escuché sus pasos a lo lejos, para cerrar la puerta e irse. Si que la iba a extrañar.

Aun me preguntaba, ¿para qué dejar un Ditto como compañero? En ese caso preferiría estar solo en lugar de tener a alguien que solo busca ser una imitación mía.

Fuimos liberados de nuestras pokeballs en un bonito campo cerrado por un cerco. Era bastante extenso, pero no tanto. Tal vez lucía así por que no había muchos Pokemon en su estancia.

Fue genial darse un estirón, pero se sintió incómodo tener a mi lado a ese Ditto. Se que mi entrenadora nos dejó aquí para que nos hiciéramos compañía, pero él no paraba de seguirme.

Llegó un momento en que mi espacio personal ya no existía y terminó apegándose a mi hasta literalmente pegarse a mi cuerpo como si fuese un Remoraid.

A partir de ahí ni siquiera quería seguir explorando la guardería, hasta que me rendí y caí sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba en lo más profundo de ahí. 

Varios pokemon se alejaron de nosotros como si tuviesen miedo... ¿Era por mi? ¿O era por mi compañero...?

Quedamos sólos y aislado, desde ahí supe que algo estaba mal. Intenté distraerme y traté de consolar el sueño, mi actividad favorita siempre ha sido dormir.

"Hey, dormilón." Abrí los ojos de golpe, no reconocí esa voz tan andrógina. Recordé que tenía un acompañante, y si, era el Ditto quien me hablaba.

Actúe molesto, yo solo quería dormir.  
"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté irritado tratando de darle la espalda.

"Estoy muy aburrido... ¡Juguemos un rato!~" Sentí como se deslizó detrás de mí estirando mi respingada cola.

"¡Eek!" Chillé. No me gustan que me toquen mi preciada colita.  
Me alejé de golpe sentándome sobre el pasto.  
"¡No toques mi cola!" La tomé entre mis manos y la permanecí fuera de su alcance. Sin darme cuenta deje salir una respiración tan pesada que me dolió la nariz.

"Oh vamos, ¡sólo quiero jugar!" Me respondió con su molesta voz, y sin previo aviso se me puso encima dando vueltas sobre mi cuerpo, con una muy molesta y asquerosa risa.

"¡H-Hey! ¡Detente! ¡¡Basta!!" Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero el simple vista contacto con él me repudiaba. No quería gastar mis preciados poderes psíquicos y muchos menos que ensuciara mis bellas perlas.

Quise alcanzarlo con las manos, hasta que después de tantos movimientos, terminé haciendo un paso en falso y caí, mi cabeza estaba contra el tronco y me dolió mucho. Pero eso era lo de menos, ahora él estaba encima de mí sonriéndome con esa cara tonta.

"¡¡Bájate de mi!! ¡¡Sólo quiero dormir!!" Le moví lo más que pude, pero me encontraba completamente arrinconado y dominado por ese estúpido Ditto. De una forma u otra tuvo la fuerza suficientes para sostener mis muñecas y tobillo, dejando mi cuerpo completamente expuesto.

Me sentí completamente indefenso. Pronto su mirada sonriente cambio a ser malévola.

"Sabes por qué nos dejaron aquí, ¿no?~" Se acercó a mí deslizándose por mi pecho hasta que quedamos a unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia.  
"Incluso siendo tu su más preciado pokemon, ella busca a alguien mejor que tú. Y yo soy el único que le puede hacer el rápido y maravilloso favor de darle muchos ejemplares como tú.~"

No entendí nada de lo que dijo, yo sólo quería alejarme de ahí, sólo quería roncar un rato y dormir en paz.

"Vamos Grumpy, no seas tan aguafiestas, ¡disfrutaras mucho de esto!~"

Sentí miedo, no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacerle, hasta que retrocedió cubriendo toda mi entrepierna y comenzó a frotarse a gran velocidad en mi intimidad. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

"¡Ah! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Ayuda!!" Hice un esfuerzo para tratar de zafarme de él, pero fue en vano. Inevitablemente comencé a jadear de lo bien que se empezó a sentir, estaba cediendo ante él. No tardó mucho hasta que por fin mi miembro salió, estaba flácido.

"Vaya, parece que tu pequeño amigo está como un fideo. Dejame te ayudo.~"  
Lo tomó entre sus fluidos y comenzó a frotarse con él a la velocidad de la luz. Podía escuchar cómo su 'cuerpo' golpeaba contra el mío.

Ya no podía resistirme, comencé a gemir en voz baja al mismo tiempo en que mi miembro correspondió a sus acciones y comenzó a ponerse duro. Sentí mis mejillas ponerse calientes por esa excitante experiencia.

Sentía como algo se acumulaba desde mi interior, algo que estaba apunto de explotar y salir sin que yo pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. ¿Es que acaso me iba a...?

"No te resistas Grumpy... ¡Dámelo todo!~"  
Se frotó más duro contra mi, ya no sabía qué hacer.  
Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora quería llegar hasta el final de esto.

Estaba totalmente rojo y caliente de mi rostro, ya no podía controlar mi voz, que terminé haciendo que mis gemidos fueran más sonoros.  
Sentí un gran hormigueo por todo mi miembro, ya estaba cerca.

"Me... Ahh... ¡me corro!... Ahhh, ¡ah!"

Me encorvé hacia adelante. Ese maldito Ditto se envolvió en mi miembro y lo apretujó hasta que mi esperma salió disparado en su interior.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en el tronco, me sentía completamente exhausto. Se había sentido tan bien algo así, jamás había hecho eso. En mi periodo de celo era más fácil disimularlo, pero esto era algo completamente nuevo.

Traté de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración, hasta que ese Ditto se me acercó dándome una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Feliz?~"

"..." No respondí. Rompí el cruce de nuestras miradas acostándome al contrario de él.

"Sabes... Tu polla es pequeña y gorda, ¡como tú!~" se comenzó a reír de mí por eso, yo simplemente me sonroje por ese comentario tan estúpido.

"¿Estas insinuando que soy gordo?" Me volví a verlo muy enojado, ¡nadie más me puede decir eso, excepto que mi entrenadora!

"No te hagas el tonto, ni siquiera caminas. Pero hey, pienso que así eres perfecto, por qué hay de donde agarrar.~" ¿Acaso me estaba coqueteando?

"¡Agh! ¡No me hables!" Volví a darle la espalda tratando de ignorarlo.

"Hhmm, yo por lo menos estoy satisfecho." Pude escuchar su cuerpo deslizarse por la hierba hasta llegar a mi espalda y acurrucarse ahí. 

Finalmente pude dormir, que era lo único que quería hacer.

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos además de que ya no habia mas masturbacion forzada. Me obligue a convivir con el y pues no era tan desagradable como llegue a imaginarlo, al contrario, hasta podría decir que disfrute que el fuese mi acompañante.

Todo era normal hasta que de la nada terminó dejando un huevo, sabía que quería decir, pero trataba de ignorar ese huevo, y gracias al cielo el encargado de la guardería lo recogió y no lo volvimos hasta una semana después.

Casualmente mi entrenadora llegó en esa misma fecha. Me dio gusto verla, extrañé las batallas que teníamos con otros entrenadores y mis preciados listones de todos los concursos en lo que he participado.

"¡Ah, señorita!" Dijo el anciano de la guardería. "He encontrado un huevo que parece ser suyo, ¿desea llevárselo?"

Vi una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y como sus ojos se iluminaban admirando nuestra creación.

"¡Claro que si!" Lo metio en su bolso y se despidió de el anciano olvidándose completamente de nosotros. ¡Pero que cruel!

Solo habían pasado dos días desde su regreso para volver de nuevo con una mirada decepcionada.

"¿Podría encargarselos mas tiempo? Es que el Spoink no salió como quería..."

¡¿Qué?! 

"No se preocupe señorita. Estamos a su servicio."

¡¿Ella solo me dejó para tener al Spoink perfecto?! ¡¡Solo quiero regresar a mi antigua vida!! ¿Por qué esto debe ser tan trágico?

Pero claro, para Ditto no debe ser un problema, ¿verdad?

Ay… pobre de mí...


End file.
